Stuck
by ellabby
Summary: "There's some type of gravitational pull between the two of us, never really one without the other. We were connected in a sick, twisted, beautiful web." Nick and Miley are stuck in a rut of running back and forth between each other. When will enough be enough?
1. Nick

**Hi everyone! Sorry for my unannounced hiatus, I will be getting back to Unravel this week. I promise! This story just came to me and I plan on it being short and sweet. Probably a two or three shot. Let me know what you think! thank youxox**

* * *

My feet shifted from side to side as bright flashes invaded my eyes. I kept a coy smile on my lips and moved my head every which way as my name was shouted from all directions.

"What a beautiful girl you've got Nick!" A photographer shouted, and I smiled in response. I grabbed at Olivia's waist to wrap an arm around her, which caused her to giggle. I'm sure it gave the paps the exact candid pictures they wanted.

Olivia was dressed in a deep violet dress, hugging all her curves in the perfect places. Her lips and hair shined impeccably in this dim lighting. I could feel my heart pumping every time I looked at her, she simply took my breath away.

We were currently at a Grammy after party, just to make an appearance and I wanted to see and catch up with old friends. My brothers were somewhere around here but I hadn't met up with them yet, they were all with their significant others.

Olivia leaned in close to my ear and yelled over the noise, "I'm going inside babe, I am dying to get some water. I'll meet you in there."

I nodded and smiled, she squeezed my shoulder as a goodbye and headed inside the building.

I'm not quite sure why I didn't follow her, but I stuck around for a little to take some solo pictures.

Then, the photographers went wild and they yelled out an all too familiar name. That was when I knew why I hadn't followed Olivia inside.

There's some type of gravitational pull between the two of us, never really one without the other. We were connected in a sick, twisted, beautiful web. My stomach dropped as she continued up the carpet to come take pictures a few feet away from me.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" They all yelled, and my feet were stuck.

Glued to the damn red carpet. I tried to think of a way to make a get away without it seeming obvious I was running. I began to slowly inch away as she seemed to be getting closer and closer. Finally I threw up a hand as a goodbye and walked as calmly as I could to find Olivia.

I was avoiding, a common thing I always did when it came to Miley. The paparazzi's yelling increased in the background before the doors shut behind me and I beelined to Olivia's side.

Another familiar face was standing beside her, one that greeted me with a giant smile and open arms.

"Nick Jonas! Come here!" Demi Lovato called out and I pulled her into a giant bear hug. "Hey Dem." I said returning her smile. I then said hey to Wilmer and Demi asked where Kevin and Joe were.

I shrugged and scanned the room for them, only to make eye contact with Miley.

We held it. I waited for her to glance away and she didn't, and like before, I was stuck. I couldn't breathe. When did it get so stuffy in here? My eyes dropped and I tried to make eye contact with Olivia, to center myself but she was deep in conversation with Ariana Grande.

"I'll go find them, " I said under my breath to them, not that it mattered and they didn't even notice me slip away.

I had to go find a bathroom, a back room, a closet. Somewhere to gather my thoughts and catch a breath. I saw the bar at the back of the ballroom and made a smooth escape, only having to wave to a few people before getting to the counter.

"Hey, um, a scotch please." I pointed to a bottle of Jim Beam and the bartender nodded.

"I'll have the same," A smooth honey voice came from beside me.

And there she was. Miley Ray Cyrus.

I clenched my jaw and then gave her a side smile, she gave me these challenging eyes with a clever smirk on her face. "Hi Nicholas."

It was like it came with a wink. "Hi Miley." The bartender then placed both our glasses on the counter and we reached for them.

I shot mine back, hard and fast. Miley giggled and took a sip, "What are ya up to?" She placed a hand on my arm and I shrugged. "Hanging out, recording a bunch."

She nodded and I knew she was waiting for me to ask her what she had been up to. But I already knew. Who didn't? A huge world tour after a major falling out with Liam.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you around." She shot back her drink and slammed it down, then was gone in a blink of an eye.

I instantly regretted not trying to put more effort into the conversation. I couldn't help but feel guilty as Olivia stood trusting and loving across the room when I felt the same way I did at 14 when Miley had her hand on my arm.

I couldn't help any of it. She was the absolute death of me, and I knew she knew it. But I shook it off, gathering myself to go ask Olivia to go for a dance.

"That was brutal." Joe came up beside me and I shrugged. "I was going to save you but it seemed a tad bit intimate." Joe continued and both our eyes fell on Olivia who was chattering away with a bunch of model friends.

I ignored the empty pit in my stomach and shrugged again, "It's whatever."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Joe stopped in his tracks and I paused with him. "3 months ago."

The memory shook me. It was one I couldn't and never would forget. 

A clearly unhappy Olivia shook me awake. "What? What?" I sat up quickly, worry rushing through my veins. "Your phone has been ringing off the hook for about 10 minutes, please go shut it up." Olivia's cranky sleepy voice rang out in our room.

My tired eyes fell upon my alarm clock; which read 4:18. "Jesus Liv, it could be something serious." I shot up in a panic. Was everything okay with my family? Her family?!

I rushed to my phone and saw 12 missed calls from Miley.

I froze. Oh god. I called immediately, terrified of what was going to be said but not any less curious.

"Nick," She answered so quietly, it was haunting.

"Miley? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked panic still in control of my every move.

"He's gone. He really really left. My bed is so empty. Our house is my house." She was so broken, her voice seemed like a young girl's.

"Oh Mi." I sighed. I wasn't too sure what to say. Relief? Possibly rushed over me. Sadness did too, I could hear how upset she was. I knew how much she loved him. "

Are you asking what I think you are?" I put it all out there waiting to see if she'd take it.

"Yes. Please, please." She broke into sobs and I told her I'd be right there.

I ran over to grab my keys and I stuck my head into my room, "Hey, Olivia, I gotta head out. Something's up with Joe's dog. I'm just gunna crash there." Olivia nodded and mumbled a goodbye.

I couldn't believe I lied. Why didn't I just tell the truth?

Olivia would've just thought I was being sweet or some bullshit like that. She gave me way to much credit, which I guess is also my fault. When Miley released Obsessed off an EP, Olivia knew it was about me and asked if I was still in love with her. Only once did she ask, I answered no of course, and it has never come back up. And I was a total shit head. What did I think was going to happen tonight?

I slipped out into the night, rushing over to Miley's. I hadn't been over to her new place in a long time, and out in LA every house basically looks the same. Luckily she sent me her address.

When I showed up I opened her front door to a spotless house. Missing paintings and photos made it seem like a haunted mansion, I kicked my shoes off and called for her.

She came running from down the hallway. I opened my arms from her and she completely, totally collapsed in my arms. Her tiny body was thin from stress and over working herself. Miley wasn't even standing, just leaned on me for support while her hot tears seeped into my t-shirt.

"Shh, Miles, it's okay. It's okay." I placed a hand on her hair and stood in silence.

She pulled away and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the back of the house. Into her bedroom.

I knew I shouldn't go in but I just couldn't say no, so I followed. Her head turned and her wet, blue eyes stared up at me. She lifted her shirt up above her head and I just stared.

Stuck. All I ever was with her was stuck. Why wasn't I stopping her?

Miley pulled me in and began kissing me and instead of pushing her off, I pulled her closer. Then pushed her onto her bed, gently kissing every part of her that I had missed so much. I became detacched, only focusing on this moment, making her feel good. We pulled all our clothes off and it was as if we hadn't missed a beat.

It wasn't fucking, it wasn't sex, and it wasn't quite making love. It was a steaming hot sesspool of each combined. All my anger, hate, love, annoyance with her I took out.

When I awoke in the morning, she was sitting up smoking a cigarette and wearing my t-shirt, My heart fluttered. "Hi." I said.

She smiled, a real Miley smile, and ran her fingers in my hair. "Hi." She said back.

I sat up and leaned over, getting and lighting a cigarette for myself.

"Thanks for coming." She was back to staring out into space and I nodded in response. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Our eyes met and a wild chill ran down my spine. Abruptly, I leaned over and grabbed her face, "I'm not." I kept eye contact and she smiled a little before pulling her face away.

"I will always have you." She said shoving her tongue in her cheek.

I cringed and nodded.

I hated it and it was true. The girl I loved was in my home, living with me. The girl who had my heart was sitting next to me in a bed she bought with another man.

"I guess." I looked at her again and she placed a hand on my thigh.

"Let's make breakfast!" She had a childish grin on her face before she hopped up in a fit of laughter, and I chased after her.

Always chasing, chasing, chasing.

I ran after her into the kitchen, and as she pulled all the ingredients out, I stood patiently.

She chattered on about random things, while she tossed bits of food to her dogs.

I knew these were going to be our last moments for a while. That's how it always was, quick glimpses of how everything could be. Flashes of the possible future and of our old past. Before it'd come tumbling down from me fucking it all up. I was always the one who pulled the rug out from under us, panicking and avoiding feelings.

She kissed me and I wasn't as into it, guilt was starting to seep into me. Miley knew it and pulled away. "I'll go get you clothes and you go home. I'll call you later." She smiled at me.

I nodded and took a seat on a barstool by her island.

I heard her singing "You Could Be Happy" By Snow Patrol at the top of her lungs and I smirked.

I knew this was a short moment. Something we'd never forget but really didn't mean that much in the grand scheme of things. We knew things like this would happen forever. Just like the night I came over when the band broke apart and Liam was out of town.

These moments of weakness for each other were always hot and heavy but ended quick. One of us would come back to reality and snap the other back with us. Just as I had just done.

But this time I had an overwhelming feeling to stay. I wanted to be with her. As she came back into the room, I pulled her into my arms. I kissed her, she pulled back and handed me my things.

She wasn't picking up my hints. So I grabbed her face and kissed her again, trying to pour all of my feelings out into that one kiss.

She pulled away alarmed, "Quit it," Miley shoved my shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Mi." I said. She turned back with this anger that shook me.

"Go back home."

I shook my head, "No. Let me stay."

And she walked away. I stood there for a moment, what was I doing? But she was walking away and I couldn't let her.

"Stay. Stay, please. I just think this is what we need. What you need."

"Don't put this on me, I begged you to stay all those years ago. You were the one who said it wasn't meant to be. And it's not. Get your stuff and go home to Olivia." She spat her name with such anger it caused me to raise my voice.

"Miley, I'm not running! It's you who I have always wanted. I know you want this too."

She glared at me, "Don't do me any favors Nick. Last night was a lapse in judgment, a mistake. Liam will come home and we'll sort everything out. I'll marry him and you'll go on to mean not more than a teenage crush to me."

I threw one of her vases to the floor, causing it to shatter and her to jump. "I am not a teenage crush. We are not teenage crushes."

"Just go!" She screamed at me.

"You're the one who called me! You're the weak one! Stop calling me back when you don't want me, you're the whole reason why I won't seal the deal with Olivia. You keep me hanging on in this sick game." I snapped. Her eyes welled with tears but I kept going, "Go fuck yourself Miley. I guess you really are a teenage crush. Go fuck Liam who fucks other girls and makes you look so-" She slapped me and I stood shocked.

Then rapid fire, slap after slap all over me. I yelled and she did right back at me.

"LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE!" She screamed and I stormed through her house to the front door.

"I'm leaving! Fuck you Miley." I slammed the door behind me and sped home.

And nothing felt right.

I smirked as it clicked in my head that her song "Stay," was in fact, about me. It made me smug as I looked back to Joe.

"Well forget about it man, let's go meet up with Kevin." Joe kept going on but my eyes searched for her in this huge room. Just as they always did.

And Miley was over dancing away with her friends.

Joe pulled at me and I followed numbly. I should've fixed what I had done, but it felt too late.

Things were done.

And I was stuck.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Miley

**So this is Miley's POV. I'm thinking alternating POVs every chapter. Idk I'm making this all up as I go haha it might be longer than a 3 shot...not sure yet. anyways, hope you enjoy xo**

* * *

Oops, I picked the heels that sink into the carpet too much. Oh well. I got out of my car and onto the red carpet.

There was nothing I hated more right now than red carpet appearances. I was empty inside and it came across on photos of me. My smile was never quite right, my eyes always looking off into something that I still had figured out. Dresses didn't fit me right; I couldn't keep weight on. Picking at all my insecurities before making a big entrance was a major flaw I had, after all the interviews and pictures I'd race inside for a drink to calm my nerves.

My short blonde hair was styled lightly and the light blue dress I wore hung loosely from my body. It's open back made me a bit chilly but now was not the time to stress about how I was feeling. I passed by the first few photographers until I got to the middle.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" They all yelled. I posed with silly faces, smiles, and the classic with my tongue out. Everything I knew they liked. Everything that drained me so much.

My head turned to see whom I was sharing the carpet with and there he was.

I was physically stuck. This boy, this _man_, had contributed into making me the mess I am today. A longing feeling overwhelmed me, as I looked him over.

"Miley! Miley! Where's Liam? How are you? Are you with him?"

I tried to do it subtly, but I knew my eyes kept going into his direction. Then suddenly, he was making a quick exit inside. I wonder if he saw me.

"Miley! Are you back with Nick? Niley? He is dating Olivia! Is there an affair?"

Shit. Busted.

I just laughed and kept posing. There was no other way to cover my tracks. The photographers continued to yell things about Nick, Liam, and Olivia to me. Nobody had called me out for Nick in a long, long time. It made me smile to myself at the old memories of always being haggled about whether we were a couple or not.

Finally I exited the carpet as gracefully as I could. I was over all the pictures and wanted some privacy inside the party.

I couldn't help it as my eyes searched the room for him. Bam. There he was.

My breath was caught in my throat as I held eye contact, I wanted to test him. Of course I won as he nervously left his group to go to the bar. I smirked and couldn't help but follow him.

I didn't know what I was expecting but it surely wasn't what I got from him. He was so icy. So distant. My stomach churned after I shot my drink back and strutted away from the bar. I felt invisible which made me so insecure.

My eyes looked around the room and I saw so many familiar faces but no friendly ones. I felt as if I could scream at the top of my lungs and no one would even notice, let alone care.

Before tears could prick my eyes there was a grasp on my arm. My head snapped to attention and my heart fell through my stomach.

"Mile." Liam said warmly, like I was a sigh of relief for him.

I jerked my arm away and tried to walk away.

I had been doing so well. I had stopped texting him nightly, I hadn't even thought about him in the past few days. My mind stopped wondering if he'd like my outfit every time I slipped into something. I wanted to run, cry, scream but I needed to be tough. Liam did not need to be aware of the effect he had on me. I was better than that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**JANUARY JONES**

**1:12 AM**

Well ok lol tell me when you're home :)

xoxo

Anger. Rage. Jealousy. Disbelief.

"Liam…" I poked the sleeping man next to me. Even I could hear how desperate and lonely my voice seemed.

This couldn't be what I thought it was.

"What?" He snapped, clearly upset I woke him. He fell asleep listening to me tell him about how I felt about our relationship. I understood why he dozed off; he had been so so busy.

I held his phone up and he squinted and swatted at it. "Baby, it's nothing. Just come here let's sleep." He held his big arms open for me and I couldn't help but fall into them. Liam hadn't been so snuggly with me lately and I couldn't pass up this opportunity.

I always searched for his approval, his okay, on everything I did. He was home base for me. Liam would tell me what was up and I was along for the ride. He treated me good. Well, he treated me right. Okay, he treated me a little less than decent lately, but he was all I had. His words always comforted me and his advice had helped me through my transitioning from Hannah Montana.

Liam would absolutely flip shit whenever he saw or heard of me talking to my ex-boyfriend Nick but when Liam had girls texting it was always related to work, nothing to worry about. It never quite sat right with me, but who was I to argue? I loved him and I needed him.

My sun and moon rose and set with this boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miley Ray, quit it." He shouted after me. I could feel eyes on me but I connected eyes with Demi and made a beeline. She would help me, protect me, and take this monster from me.

Liam's hand grabbed my arm again, "Listen to me." He said loudly, making me wince.

I was terrified of the power he had over me, he always made me feel so helpless. But I had gotten over all of it.

I am a strong, independent woman. And I clearly do not need him. I had a successful and kick ass tour. My performances hadn't been this good since well, after Nick and I.

I yanked my arm back. "No, you listen to me, go away. Get out of here." I practically spat at him. His eyes turned icy just like they always did when I pissed him off.

"No! Listen!" He shouted.

Then there was a pop.

Gasps. A few screams. And Liam Hemsworth, my ex-fiancé, lying on the floor.

Liam shot up to face none other than Nick Jonas.

He looked terrified but angry as hell. "NICK!" I yelled, I tried to pull at him but before I knew it, Joe pulled me away.

I was left to watch this brawl with the rest of everyone. "SECURITY! SECURITY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Two huge men pulled at Nick and Liam to pry them apart. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees.

Numbness. This aching feeling I had swallowed for years made my stomach turn flips as I looked between both these men I had so much feeling for.

"Don't you ever EVER put your hands on her." Nick yelled at Liam as he was carried one way.

"She's mine, I'll do what I want. Where's _your_ girl?" Liam yelled back.

Oh God. Olivia.

My eyes landed on this beautiful woman. She stood tall and proud, just watching this all unfold along with everyone. I couldn't read an emotion off of her. Suddenly we both made eye contact and I dropped mine before she could make it clear her emotions towards me.

I was a horrible person, I knew it. I didn't want to be reminded of it after this humiliation.

"Miley," Olivia's sweet voice was above me and she helped me stand up. I grabbed her hand and fell into her.

Olivia held me to her as security helped guide us outside. Hot tears rolled out of my eyes and all over her beautiful couture. I wrote a mental note to buy her a new dress. That is if she wasn't doing this just to take me outside and beat my ass.

I felt fresh air and I looked up at her; she just kept running her hand over my hair and shushing me. "We're going to take a car back to your house okay? I'll walk you in."

Flashes were going crazy all around from photographers. But I simply couldn't feel a thing. No anger, awkwardness, shame, or even guilt. Not yet.

I limply climbed into the car before her as I heard confused paps yelling and shouting in the background. Olivia turned and waved, probably flashing them a ten-watt smile to confuse them; then she sat right next to me.

Tears kept rolling down my cheeks as we made our way to my house. I had pushed away my feelings for so long. When I pictured Liam lying on the ground with a heaving Nick standing beside him, it was like I swallowed sand.

Olivia was humming along to whatever was on the radio. She made a few phone calls; I tried to tune her out so I wouldn't invade her privacy. But bottom line, I just wanted to shove my face in a pillow. I was beginning to feel the embarrassment when we arrived at my house.

Sweet Olivia helped me out of the car and into my home. When we got to my bedroom she clicked on the TV and put some Pandora in the background. My dogs were barking all over the place and my head just spun. This had to be a dream.

I stood there as she unzipped my dress and slipped a big t-shirt onto me. It was Liam's; but I didn't have the energy to fight it or say anything.

Olivia pulled my covers back and I crawled in. She tucked me in and gave me a hug.

"I'm sure he'll be over here soon. Just remember that I love him, okay? Just remember that. Please." Her brown eyes were full of desperation. My heart broke even more than it already had which caused me to actually whimper. She ran her hand over my cheek and sighed. "Goodbye Miley."

I watched her walk out of my room with heavy eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.


	3. Olivia

**This is going to be Olivia's POV. I want her to not be a villain. No one in this is a villain, they're just human. **

**I hope you enjoy. xo.**

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A phone buzzing woke me from my deep sleep. I pulled myself away from Nick and reached over to his phone.

**MILEY CALLING...**

Blew up on his phone screen. I bit my lip nervously and looked at my sleeping boyfriend. I hadn't asked much about her, it was clear she was still a sensitive subject for him. And all I could be was understanding, it's so hard to let go of your first love. I put the phone on silent and curled next to him and tried to forget about it. My dreams were more like nightmares as my thoughts were twisted and gnarled into the idea that she could just take him from me whenever she wanted.

The next morning, he kissed me awake. I giggled softly and snuggled up closer to him. He was going on about the music he had to catch up on but my mind was still stuck on that late night phone call from Miley.

"Hey Nick?" I cut him off and he clearly picked up on my weird tone and looked at me concerned. "Yes, O?"

My nose scrunched at my nickname and I put my head on his chest, "Last night…um, well, Miley called. It was the middle of the night it woke me up and you were still sleeping so I-" Nick cut me off by kissing my forehead. "She calls a lot when Liam is being a jerk." He said simply. His honesty made me feel a bit better but it wasn't enough. Who did she think she was? "Why so late at night?" I asked, the confusion and anger seeping through my tone.

"Always so late. That's just her deal. Do you want me to tell her to stop?" Nick lifted my chin up to look in my eyes. I shrugged because I felt so vulnerable. We hadn't really declared that we were all that serious but we had been clear we loved hanging out and being around each other. Did I have a right, a say, in who he can and can't talk to?

"I just think it's a little bit strange. I trust you to do what you think is right." It was a loaded statement but I gave him a reassuring kiss to know there were no hard feelings.

But an ache was left in my chest as he just resumed to his daily to-do list and moaning about his hunger. I wasn't sure what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I should've put it out as soon as I saw their phone calls.

3 hour long phone calls starting at 2 AM? Sudden run ins and hang outs together? I was always uneasy about their relationship; but if I had learned anything from being a teenage girl, it's that pushing her away would push him with her.

I tried to remain patient and level headed when he'd go to her house to watch her dogs or take her to church every once in a while. We had even met up with her and Liam a time or two and Liam didn't seem all that upset about our significant others' relationship status. So I swallowed my pride and tagged along.

I knew he was going to her house when he'd leave late at night with sketchy and quick excuses.

But I just had to trust that he meant it when he said he loved me. I had to believe him when he'd insist he'd never hurt me. I hadn't asked about her, simply because I already heard about how great and talented she was from all the Jonas family. She was sweet, really. But I couldn't help but hate her out of spite and jealousy.

So as I lay awake in Nick and I's bed, my stomach turned in somersaults. My nervous eyes clicked to the clock which read 3:12 AM. He was probably over at her house. Holding her while she cried. I felt physically sick.

Everyone heard when Liam shouted at Miley, it was a stunning move at such a big event. Nick's eyes burned with this anger I had never seen when he saw Liam grab at her arm. But I didn't expect him to sprint over and knock the man to the floor.

Watching Miley fall to her knees struck a sympathy cord in me, this couldn't be easy for her. And no one around her was helping her out. She looked lost, lonely, and pathetic. I had to do something to help her out and there was no point in helping Nick out; he was already in too deep of shit.

So as I pushed Joe aside, who had been standing right beside Miley, to hold her in my arms. I wasn't all that surprised when she collapsed into me. Part of me wanted to shake this pathetic woman, she was making a spectacle of herself. But then again, I just had this urge to protect her. I needed to get her home.

On the car ride to her house I had many frantic calls, one from Joe Jonas.

"Olivia! Where are you?" He shouted over the craziness around him.

"Taking her home. I borrowed the car, you're going to have to wait sorry!" I raised my voice a little to be sure he could hear me.

"I can't find Nick!" He yelled. More craziness was roared from around him and I couldn't deal with that just yet.

"He'll be around. I'll call you later." I hung up on him and watched Miley as she stared off into space, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

The events from tonight played over and over in my head. Why had I done what I did? What made me help this selfish bitch who had her claws in Nick since before I was with him?

It was my love for Nicholas.

Miley was so important to him and he would've wanted to do what I had done.

I did it because maybe if she could see how much he meant to me; she wouldn't take him from me. I just wanted to prove that I cared. That she wasn't as alone as she felt. And that she didn't need Nick to feel better.

I fell asleep praying that she really didn't need him to feel better.


	4. Liam

**Liam's POV! Story starts off after being kicked out of the party.  
****Thanks to everyone for reading! Enjoy xo**

* * *

My eyes burned while I coughed at the cigarette smoke filling my lungs. I hadn't taken a drag since I left her about a month ago.

My shoulder had been popped out of its socket from trying to push the security off of me. Its dull ache was nothing compared to the hollow in my stomach. I physically ached for her.

All I wanted was to talk to her. I needed to explain, show her I really wasn't that asshole I had been. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a throat clear behind me. I snapped my head to make sure it wasn't another security guard.

I was stunned. It was Joe Jonas.

"Hey." He looked me dead in the eyes and I nodded my head as a hello. I didn't have much to say to this dude.

"Look, I know you don't care what I have to say but I'm going to say it anyways." Joe stepped closer but was still a bit put off. I could tell he was frightened I'd take a swing at him.

I snickered at the idea, this dude wouldn't stand a chance but he wasn't worth it either. "Ok." I muttered.

"Miley means a lot to me. I've known her a long time. And you're not good for her." He maintained eye contact and then looked at his shuffling feet, "But neither is Nick." Joe then looked at me again.

I didn't know how to reply. What say did this ass have in all of this?

He didn't know about the times I made her laugh until she cried. He wasn't there when she cut her thumb on a soup can and I had to hold it all together with a towel while she screamed bloody murder. He never saw the way the sunlight hit her eyes in the morning when she first awoke. He could not understand the way you just can't give that up.

I screwed up. I knew it. I regretted it.

I was in full on panic mode. All these swatches, flowers, and champagne flutes being delivered and how her eyes would look at me desperately to give the a-okay on her decisions. My lack of interest shined through and I knew it hurt her. But I just couldn't handle the pressure. So like always, I pushed her away. And this time I didn't come back when she begged.

I took advantage of the comfort of her always being mine. The ring was on her finger right? I choked up thinking that.

"I don't know what to do." I ran my fingers through my hair and Joe visibly relaxed. "You should get your stuff from her house and leave cold turkey." Joe was being bold but he was right. I was still agitated that he had the nerve to say something to me.

"Where's Nick." I spat his name and Joe shrugged. "He got thrown out the other side of you and I can't find him. I think his phone was left on the pavement but it's trampled."

What the hell was I doing? Why was I even here? I was so god damn destructive; I needed to take everyone down with me. I don't even know how Miley is taking the fact that Nick and I finally fought it out a bit.

I coughed awkwardly and put out my cigarette. "So now what?" I asked him. I wondered if he had a game plan.

"You should go to Miley's." Joe stated. My stomach dropped. I shook my head and anxiously rubbed at my thighs. "I, uh, don't think that's a very good idea right now." Joe just kept staring at me, making my anxiety grow even more.

Finally the acid turned and I leaned over to throw up. I puked all over the pavement. I heaved up all the emotion I had been feeling. Then wiped my chin and turned to face Joe again. "If you don't go now, you probably won't get to talk to her ever."

I checked my phone; it was a little past midnight. I nodded at Joe and stuck my hand out. He shook it firmly and turned away. "See ya man." He said over his shoulder and kept on walking.

I needed a taxi. And fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck baby." I mumbled as Eiza kissed her way down my torso. She took me in her mouth and it was pure ecstasy. I closed my eyes and slipped my fingers through her hair to guide her movements.

My phone started ringing. Shit. Miley.

I picked up with Eiza still on my cock, "Hey Mile."

"Liam, where are you?" She sounded on edge. It took all I had not to moan. "Running some errands. Fu-" I cut myself off and waited for her to call me out.

She didn't.

"Get back here please. I need help with the wedding playlist." I heard clanging in the background. She was clearly cleaning up around the house, which meant she was really stressing out. "Okay, okay, baby." I said half to her and half to Eiza.

I hung up and fucked her mouth until I came. She giggled and kissed my neck. I felt sick.

I couldn't keep doing this. I knew I couldn't. As I threw my clothes on, I caught a glimpse of myself and I wanted to smash it. So I did. I chucked my shoe and it shattered.

"What the hell?!" Eiza exclaimed. I cleared my throat to keep from tearing up. "Uh, bug sorry. I'll buy you a new one." I picked my shoe up and grabbed my eyes.

"I want to walk you to your car!" Eiza cried cheerfully. "No, not today." I pulled my feet in my sneakers and headed out the door.

She followed me anyways. I didn't really put up a fight; today I wasn't in the mood. Eiza was blabbering on about this and that and I was just focused on how to make myself forget this guilt. When we got to my car she leaned up and kissed me. "Bye." I said and then there were shutter noises.

SHIT. The paparazzi.

I hugged her to make it seem normal and shoved her away. "Get inside." I said forcefully. She looked at me questioningly and headed back to her apartment.

And that was the beginning of the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled up to our house. Her house. And jumped out of my car. I looked to see if Nick had beat me. I didn't see any cars; so I jogged inside.

I smiled sadly as I used my old key to open the front door. The dogs went wild. I smiled hugely and bent down to pet them all. God I missed them. Missed this.

I stood again and headed back to my old room.

There she was. Completely knocked out; sleeping in the most peaceful way I've seen in a long time. She was exhausted, I could tell. So I felt horrible to have to wake her up. Should I just gather my things and head out without a word? No. That'd kill her. I owed her more than that. Hell, she owed me more than that.

"Mile," I placed a hand on her back and she jumped awake. The ghost of her eyes met mine and she sat up slowly. "What?" She looked over at Mary Jane, our dog, who was cuddled next to her.

"I think I should grab my things." I said slowly. All she did was nod and pet the damn dog. I wanted to shake her, throw things, anything to get a reaction. "Can you help?" I asked.

She simply pointed to the closet where there were already 2 bags packed to the brim. My stomach was in knots. I trudged over to the closet to grab my things. As I picked them up, I heard the front door open.

Miley looked at me wide eyed and frozen. We both knew who it was.

"Well. Goodbye Mile." I smiled softly at her and she tried her best to return it. "Bye Li."

I went out the back door to give them privacy. I didn't want to start anything else. After all, I already had fucked up enough hadn't I?

I chucked my phone into her pool. I'd get a new number.

I shoved all my shit in my car and threw myself in the front seat. There was no use fighting the tears.

Sobs wracked my body as I went over and over in my head all that I fucked up. All that I ruined for her, for us, and the future. It was all my damn fault.

Joe was right. I wasn't good for her.

But neither was Nick.


	5. Joe

**Much love to 0o-ThisIsMe-o0 for giving me advice on this chapter! Decided to throw Joe in there :) **  
**enjoyxo**

* * *

This same routine was so damn annoying. It got old about 3 or 4 years ago.

And here we are.

Year 6 going on 7.

Christ.

I had spent the majority of my musical career singing, writing, preforming, and promoting songs about a girl I wasn't in love with.

I've had my ear talked off about being over her, being back with her, and the next nice or bitchy thing she did.

I waited patiently when he showed me footage of her talking about him on E! News or ragging on him in songs she wrote about him.

My ears were always open when I saw my little brother broken hearted and upset over this girl.

And yet, it took me until tonight to really see and feel it was over.

She put him through the ringer. Crazy demands and standards she set up for him to be with her. Back and forth about feelings; all the while both of them miles apart.

He wanted the best from her. Pushing, pushing, pushing.

Pushing her to be a better girl. Girlfriend. Person. Human.

He was patient and slow; she was rushed and restless.

But distance is a powerful thing.

Time is an even more powerful thing.

But for some reason neither of them were ever ready to face the truth together.

Miley Ray Cyrus.

I had known her since I was about 17. When she introduced herself to my brothers and I, she was Hannah Montana. This huge star on Disney Channel; which we had just become a part of.

She was too young for me, but it was hard not to acknowledge her beauty. Her brunette hair rolled in waves that complimented her bright blue eyes and huge smile.

Her connection with my little brother Nick was obvious and undeniable; their sparks shocked the room.

Miley was Nick's perfect opposite, she ripped him up from his comfort zone and challenged him in the most amazing ways. She encouraged him to be a better artist and writer.

Miley was his muse.

His cheerleader.

His sunshine.

And later, his storm.

With every break up and reconnection, it ripped them apart more and more. It was clear to anyone close with them.

I had never seen Nick cry so hard. Or write more beautifully.

Miley was more public about her reactions to break ups, with different hair colors, outbursts at concerts, and other boys.

Our family tried to remain supportive and once she was engaged to Liam; we all really thought that was it. Nick would be forced to meet someone else and be his own person.

And then he met Olivia.

He called me when he arrived in Russia to host Miss Universe and told me all about her beauty, kindness, and humor. My heart swelled with joy for him.

But he didn't have the balls to fuck her without Miley's say so. His everlasting need for her approval was sickening.

I was never filled in with how that conversation went, but it didn't matter.

Olivia was beautiful and supportive. She never tore him down or played with his emotions. And from what I knew, when they fought, she never held a grudge and was quick to get over her feelings to just be.

Just be.

Miley was so special to me. I owed her so much.

She was hilarious and was always a good friend to me. Whenever I had issues with girls, friends, my brothers, or just wanted to hang out; she was there.

Miley was always around.

Right there.

"Turn right, into my arms," I sang under my breath as I climbed into the car behind Blanda, Danielle, and Kevin.

As we settled into the car, my antsy eyes caught Kevin's.

Danielle sighed and Blanda pulled her phone out. "Should I try to call him?" Blanda turned to me and I shook my head.

"I saw his phone all crushed out the other side of the building."

Everyone tensed.

"He'll be fine." Kevin said calmly and placed a hand on Danielle's knee. Danielle didn't look so convinced.

"Call Olivia." Danielle looked at me with such warm, concerned eyes; it was hard to say no.

Miley was intertwined in all of our lives.

All of us cared for her, for nick, and for the two of them together.

I nodded and called Olivia. With no such luck.

She was short with me and didn't know where Nick was either.

"Why?" Blanda looked at me with such bewilderment.

I shrugged because I couldn't comprehend exactly why Olivia had helped Miley like she had.

There was nothing simple when it came to Miley.

When it came to that girl it was a roadmap of emotions and back stories, she felt and cared so deeply.

She took a little piece of everyone after leaving them.

While also leaving a part of herself with you.

We rode in nervous silence until we dropped Kevin and Danielle off at a parking lot where their car was.

"Call when you find out anything. Promise?" Danielle hugged me and left the car.

Kevin looked at me and he didn't have to say anything for me to know he was worried.

I nodded in agreement and he squeezed my arm before following his wife.

As soon as they left I turned to Blanda, "I talked to Liam."

Her eyes went wild, "You're serious?! What happened? Why?"

"I just told him to stop. End it with Miley." It sounded ridiculous coming out of my mouth now, but at the time I needed to tell him.

The words I had spoken to him previously just spewed out without any control.

Blanda slowly nodded, she clearly didn't know how to respond.

All of us had our individual opinion on Nick and Miley's relationship, but Blanda had never really spoke hers.

"What?" I asked. I needed to know what she thought.

I needed some direction in what I was doing during all this chaos.

"I think it'll end up okay." She nodded and relaxed her body. Blanda pulled her hair down and picked up her phone.

How could she play Candy Crush at a time like this?!

My throat was tightening at the thought of Nick and Liam possibly really getting into it without anyone there to break them up.

Not to mention, the original problem of not knowing where he was.

"What do you think should happen?" I blurted out.

Blanda reached over and grabbed my hand, "I believe that whatever is meant to be will be."

Her vagueness calmed me. I just needed to trust him. Trust her.

Trust that everything really would be okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All I saw was red when the alarm from the door being opened beeped from downstairs.

We were leaving for our world tour in the morning.

My clock read 4:18 AM.

So correction, we were leaving for our world tour in an hour.

"Joe," Nick whispered excitedly into my room.

I chucked a pillow at him, "Fuck off dude."

"No seriously, Joe!" He whispered again.

Something was off so I shot up all pissed, "What?" I snapped.

"I said bye to Miley." Nick leaned up against my doorframe and I glared at him.

"Cool man." I threw myself back onto my pillow and closed my eyes.

"I fucked her. In her bed. She was home alone." He was so proud.

An icy chill ran down my spine. Shit.

Disney had this whole abstinence thing set up for us.

What was going to happen?!

I shot back up again, "How stupid are you? Are you trying to ruin everything?"

Nick's shoulders stood broader and he crossed his arms, "It was just once. It was only a matter of time."

Nick then walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. "Anyways she's worth it."

I rolled my eyes. This was all some fling. They were only 15.

Miley was such a sweet girl, I honestly really didn't mind the idea of them being together.

Nick would stay up all night talking to her, he'd always do anything to see her, and he would always give her a play by play of everything.

They'd kiss, talk, kiss, work out, kiss, run errands, kiss, play basketball, and now apparently fuck.

It was cute, I guess, watching their young little relationship unfold.

Kevin and I always gave him shit for being so wrapped up in her.

Nick's whole day revolved around her.

About 6 months ago they broke up and Nick was absolutely crushed.

He swore off her, claiming he'd never talk to her again if it didn't have to do with work.

What'd he do two months later?

So when I made eye contact with him, he seemed fidgety.

I felt like an ass for not listening to this exciting news and sighed. "How was it?"

Nick smirked in the darkness, "Everything. Fucking great."

I laughed out loud and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't tell Kevin, he'll flip."

Nick shoved my hand off and furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not an idiot."

I shook my head at the irony of him saying he wasn't an idiot.

But I hadn't seen him this happy in a while so I decided I'd just let him be.

I reached over to the glass of water on my nightstand and started to drink.

"I love her." He said staring straight ahead.

I choked. "Sorry. What?"

"I love her." Nick looked at me this time and had that sincere seriousness look that he got when he was dead set on a goal.

I nodded because I was simply at a loss for words.

Then he stood up and patted my shin, "Night. See ya in an hour."

"Uh, night." Was all that I could muster.

And that was the beginning of Nick Jonas' demise.


	6. Nick J

**The wind down.**

**enjoy xo.**

* * *

I stood at her windows looking out at her ex-fiancé make his way back to his car.

I winced as I watched Liam fall apart, observing silently as he sobbed.

I was half sympathetic.

Half pleased.

Suddenly, I felt her hand on my shoulder and I jerked around.

I felt exposed. Busted for spying.

Miley was quiet but she joined in watching.

It was a fucking train wreck; I couldn't pry my eyes away from his pain.

"I did love him." She muttered breathlessly.

"I know."

"Do you think…"

I sighed, waiting for one of her crazy 'what if' scenarios. "What?"

"If he had never cheated on me I would have still married him."

I wasn't sure if she was telling me or questioning the statement.

"Would you?"

"Probably." She nodded as if she was discussing something so casual as a TV show.

My face soured and I snapped, "I couldn't let him grab you like that."

My ass she'd marry that douche.

She nodded and shrugged, "Well it won't happen again."

Her nonchalant tone rattled my bones. I wanted her to agree with me, to hate him, to think that he was the absolute scum of the Earth.

But her sympathetic eyes stayed on the broken man in his car.

"Were you asleep?" I changed the subject and glanced at the sheet marks on her arm, and she nodded.

"How did you-"

"Olivia."

Ice ran down my spine. "What?" I choked.

"She walked me out. Brought me home."

Our eyes followed Liam's car driving away.

"Where is she?" I glanced nervously around.

"Not here. Probably ya'll's house."

I nodded. What the fuck?

This night made no sense.

Suddenly I wasn't so sure what I even wanted to say to her. Did I really even have anything to explain?

"I don't want to be alone." Her voice echoed in the silence.

Our eyes met and she looked so small.

Miley and I had had our ups and downs. I have seen her cry, scream, laugh, scared, angry, and even fucked up on drugs or alcohol. Whatever she felt that numbed her the best.

We had fought so much one time that her parents actually disconnected her phone so we could only see each other in person.

But I had never seen her look _small._

If there was one thing Miley always was, it was she was sure of herself. Every step she took in life was careless yet calculated. She knew how to pull anything off.

I had never seen her look so unlike herself.

I did not recognize the girl in front of me.

"You need to be."

Her eyes went wide in fear. I had never said anything like that to her before; at least not in seriousness.

We had said all kinds of horrible shit to each other over the years, purposefully proding at each other's weaknesses.

Miley couldn't be alone. She needed to always be wanted and needed. A day couldn't go by where she wasn't the center of attention.

If everyone's eyes were on her she couldn't feel alone. At least that seemed to be what she always thought.

"Nick…." Her voice was shaky and desperate.

My mind began to wrap around everything.

This wonderful girl, woman, was brought into my life to teach me so much. I had gotten so much from her.

Miley taught me how to be comfortable, confident, relax a little, laugh, and love.

Love.

She taught me how to scream vicious things until one of us storms off.

How to bake a pineapple upside down cake.

How to function after sleepless nights from our countless arguments, fallouts, and break ups.

How to make a proper campfire.

How to bury my feelings so deep even I can't find them.

How to paint her toenails.

How to be so reliant on someone that you're not even yourself. You become sickeningly intertwined; everything you do depending on the other.

How to balance a spoon on your nose.

Miley taught me how to fuck.

How to make love.

How to show my anger in the most intimate way possible.

And now I needed her to teach me how to let go.

We had said goodbye so many times, it was as if the word had no meaning for us. We always came back running.

_Stuck_.

Even when we went months without talking, one of us would always break down to call the other.

She was my cornerstone, and I her rock.

But we couldn't be that for each other now.

I had other things, as did she.

Miley's career was booming and her concerts made her the center of attention. She was successful and having fun at the same time.

I couldn't hold her back from that. And now Liam wasn't going to either.

I needed to fix my career. Pick up the broken pieces. Fix what I had fucked up.

And this was one of them.

Miley and I were so messy and complicated because she and I were so fucked up.

I had Olivia in our home, in our bed, waiting for me.

After this past year and the chaos with the girl standing in front of me. Olivia waited through all of it and was always by my side through it all.

Olivia never gave up on me.

So I needed to give Miley up.

Once and for all.

"Don't." She stared at me angrily.

"This is it Miley. What we have been putting off for years." I tried to sound comforting.

"This is not anything. This is you panicking. What happened to finally wanting to be mine?"

Her games were sickening.

"This is history repeating itself. I can't keep rescuing you Miley. You need to do it yourself."

"I didn't ask you to rescue me. I never have."

"Beg to differ-"

"You put yourself there! You made yourself into that for me! I never once put that upon you! You made it into something bigger than it was." She was exasperated and stepped closer to me, "All of this turned into something bigger than it _is_."

"Than it _was_." I emphasized.

"You're never going to let me go I know it. You say it but you don't mean it." Miley's eyes began to water and I felt sick watching her pain.

How much had this poor girl been through the past year?

I swallowed a lump and looked her straight in the eyes, "I need to. You need to stop calling me and I need to stop picking up. I have Olivia-"

"You've always had her. You did to her what Liam did to me." The realization of what I was echoed in her tone. "You're a complete ass. You don't deserve her."

Tears welled my eyes.

Fuck.

That one hurt.

"I know."

We had never actually voiced out loud what I had been doing the whole time.

"You could deserve me." She replied weakly.

I shook my head, "I don't deserve her. But I have her and I don't want to lose her. And you both deserve way better than me."

Miley was crying.

"I can't keep doing what we're doing. I can't leave her. I can't lie anymore."

Miley nodded and wiped at her face angrily, "I'm so sick of crying. I'm so tired of being tired."

I had been fighting so hard not to wrap her in my arms, to not rub a thumb across her cheek, or grab her hand. I had to keep fighting.

I needed to keep fighting for this.

For an ending to our story.

"I have been stuck on you since we were 14. We need change."

"It's so easy for you," She began to sob. I pretended like my arms were chained to my sides, so it'd be easier to not pull her into me. "You have _her_. Miss perfect, miss everything I'm not, and I have no one. I have _nothing._"

"No." I shook my head hard. "You have a career, family, friends, and your dogs. You have so much Miley. You have yourself."

She swallowed hard and gasped for air in between her sobs. I just tried to stare off in space.

I could not be in touch with what was going on right now.

"Okay." She sighed as her sobs came to slow stop.

We made eye contact and I nodded, waiting for her to add on.

"You have broken my heart so many times. You have fixed me over and over, I don't even know how to get out of this. I am so dependent. I don't know who I am without a boy and it fucking sucks," She broke down crying again, I winced. "I have so much work to do towards making myself better and I just don't want to face it. It's so-" She just cradled her face in her hands and I watched this miserable show in front of me.

Who was this?

"It's just so easy to rely on you. To have you th-there."

"I can be eventually. Later. Not now. Not soon." I kept rambling and watching her shed more and more tears.

My face was wet.

I had been crying this whole time.

Finally.

I spent so long choking this all down it was about damn time.

I let myself completely go.

Sobs wracked my whole frame; I'm sure I looked just like that asswipe Liam.

What a fucking horrible joke.

Miley's arms around me were no comfort. I felt so sick from crying so hard.

I wailed while she ran her fingers through my hair over and over.

This all hurt so fucking much.

But this was not meant to be.

We were not meant to be.

She kissed me and we just hugged each other.

And with that I left her home and headed to mine.

To my and Olivia's home.


End file.
